


turn on the bright lights

by pinkwinwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Con Artists, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heist, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: Johnny doesn't dwell on material things, but he thinks diamonds would look stunning littering Mark's collar.He supposes this sight is just as good.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	turn on the bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering what this is and rest assured, I don't know either. Plot if you squint. Unbeta'd
> 
> Title from NYC by Interpol

Johnny rarely finds himself impressed anymore. 

The jewelry sits in the breast pocket of his suit jacket, hanging up by the door of the hotel room. A hundred million won easily, their shimmering stones catching the light when Johnny inspected them below the lamp on the desk. Material items don't often appease to him, their value so momentary in life. Few things keep his attention.

Mark is always an exception.

It was true the first night they kissed, and it was certainly true when they locked eyes in the car after this particular heist. Mark is exciting and impulsive and Johnny can't help but feel like he should be afforded only the nicest things in life. There's another key element, something that makes excitement coil hot in Johnny's stomach—

A successful heist always makes Mark a little horny.

Johnny has the thought bouncing around his head as he slips into the shower, hands making their way to his hair to wash out the grime instead of wrapping around his dick like he wishes he could. He knows Mark got back to the hotel room first, knows he's already showered and _waiting_ for Johnny, just like he always does on nights like these. Their reward for a job gone right is a luxurious hotel room and more champagne than they know what to do with, but Johnny knows they both prefer to run on adrenaline.

It's more than he could ask for, really. Johnny manages to snag a couple of diamond necklaces from the middle-aged woman who invited him up to her suite with the promise of an _enticing evening alone,_ and Johnny didn't even make Mark wait more than twenty minutes at the party downstairs. The sight of Mark arching a brow and smirking behind a champagne glass is enough for Johnny to escort him out of the party, hands roaming across his body in the backseat of the car that was sent for them. Their jobs are getting so easy, he's sure even Doyoung back at headquarters is bored with how they manage to nail every one.

Johnny got used to the thrill of conning years ago, but it ignited once again when Mark was assigned to be his partner. Over the two years they've been working together, they've evolved from stone-faced colleague to a quick fuck to something indescribable. Johnny will never forget the night in Barcelona after scamming a tech tycoon, the shift in their arrangement. Mark laying flat across the hotel room desk and chanting Johnny's name like a prayer as he fucked into him. Even during the haze of release, Mark had reached up to push the hair out of Johnny's eyes, had kissed a thank you into the spot just below his collarbone. 

Things had changed then. 

Johnny shuts the water off and hastily towels himself dry, stepping into a pair of boxers and a shirt he knows Mark will have him out of in mere minutes. The promise of a night alone is making his skin tingle, and he easily slips out of the bathroom and finds Mark perched on the windowsill, half-lidded eyes staring out at the bight city below them.

He lets his body fall into bed, eyes taking in the sight of Mark for a moment. It's peaceful if only for a second, the millions of lights making Mark's profile glow golden. He shifts then, turning to look at Johnny with parted lips. Waiting.

Johnny chuckles, arm reaching out to make room. "Come here."

Mark slinks away from the window and the way he moves is how Johnny would describe water, mysterious and alluring like Mark could slip between his fingers if he didn't know how to hold him. His bare legs swing up onto the bed, knees finding their space on either side of Johnny.

"Hey you," Johnny says, hands automatically finding Mark's hips as he straddles him.

"Hey yourself," Mark replies, humming something nonsensical as his fingers push up Johnny's shirt easily. It's almost humorous how turned on Mark still gets, even after all this time, his eyes and hands roaming Johnny's body like an adventurer making their way home.

"You usually do better when you sleep at least three hours, you know," Johnny mutters into the dark, thumbs rubbing circles into Mark's hips. They have a job in the morning, cleaning out whatever poor schmuck's safe that Doyoung sends them the coordinates to. 

The target never matters, only the result. 

"Well if you're wanting me to stop…" Mark trails off, impish grin playing on his face when Johnny holds him a little tighter. _(No, stay, this is good)._

Johnny wants to throw his head back against the pillows, wants to pull Mark down into his embrace and kiss every inch of skin still exposed by the loose t-shirt. 

_(It makes Johnny smile with a careful possessiveness when he realizes that's his shirt on Mark, but all thoughts have a time and place.)_

Johnny let's his thumbs travel a bit lower, hooking on the waistband of Mark's underwear and dragging them just enough to expose a sliver of skin Johnny's itching to tint shades of pink and purple with his teeth. "You're always a bit more naughty than you let on, aren't you?" 

Even in the low light, Johnny can tell Mark's eyes seem to darken at the words. His hands come up to ghost across Johnny's nipples, his hips start to grind in a figure-eight motion across Johnny's crotch. He arches his back as he leans forward, breath dancing across Johnny's lips as Mark teases him with the promise of a kiss. A quiet laugh slips into the darkness, making Johnny's head spin.

"That's why I'm good at what I do."

And it's even less of a surprise when Mark kisses him slow, tongue slipping into Johnny's mouth for a moment before letting his body sink down, pressing a kiss to Johnny's clothed dick as the jolt of sensation brings him to full hardness. Mark gives him a wink _(it always gets Johnny going)_ before pulling down his boxers and glossing precum around his head. Johnny's right hand instantly flies down to help him but Mark tsks, pushing him away and easily wrapping his hand around Johnny's length. Mark starts stroking him in the way that he knows drives Johnny wild, licking his lips as he does.

A sigh escapes Johnny and this time he really does press his head back into the pillows, letting his eyes slide shut for a moment as Mark works him. He knows he'll watch when the important part comes, when Mark looks up at him through dark lashes as he takes as much of Johnny as he can without gagging.

It happens faster than usual, a telltale sign Mark is eager. Johnny lifts his head up just in time to see Mark sink down onto him, nose practically buried into his pubic hair.

_"Shit,"_ Johnny gasps, the sight of Mark taking almost his entire length overwhelming. His cheeks are hallowed and he's found the perfect pace to have Johnny swearing under his breath. Mark grips Johnny's hips just enough to give him leverage, and soon Johnny's hands are in his hair. He's practically seeing stars, but he keeps his eyes on Mark— always.

"I'm close," Johnny groans, a courtesy more than anything. He knows by now that Mark loves the sensation of Johnny spilling hot into his throat, but it seems that tonight Mark is full of surprises. He pulls off, hand wrapping around Johnny's base just in time for him to finish across Mark's chest.

Johnny doesn't dwell on material things, but he thinks diamonds would look stunning littering Mark's collar. 

He supposes this sight is just as good.

Mark swipes two fingers across his chest, looking at them plainly before sliding them into his mouth, licking all remnants of Johnny off of him as Johnny can only watch in awe.

"You're incredible," Johnny whispers, and Mark pulls out his fingers with a sweet smile. He crawls forward and Johnny kisses him slowly, holding the back of Mark's head and pulling him until he's straddling Johnny again. He reaches out, gripping Mark's cock and giving it a few expert strokes. It's only a short amount of time before Mark is spilling into Johnny's hand, gasping into an opened-mouth kiss.

Johnny cleans them up as best as he can but Mark is more content to lay together. His fingers comb through Mark's hair as he rests his head on Johnny's chest, their mingling breaths being the only sound in the room. 

Johnny turns his head towards the window, the bright lights a comforting reminder of everything golden, everything wonderful— and as he looks down at Mark, he realizes he is golden, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad we all agree that Mark sexy
> 
> [main twitter](twitter.com/truantseeker)   
>  [fic twitter](twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
>  [curious cat](curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
